


The Black Cat

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Dean and Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A cat wants to be best friends with Dean.





	The Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all! I swear to Azazel, for like a week and a half or two weeks I've been thinking, "Okay, but there's Dean, but if he had a pet, it would be a cat. So there's Dean and a cat. Dean has a cat. Okay, Dean and a cat but what happens? Naw, that's hokey but DEAN HAS A CAT." And then this picture of Dean-holding-a-cat is on the cover of Entertainment Weekly like *riiiiiiiiiiiiight noooooooooooooooooow.*
> 
> ..Dean has a cat.
> 
> Don't hurt the cat, Dean, the cat didn't do anything, it was your father.... Also I refuse to let them do this before me right now, so here you go. Dean has a cat.
> 
> This can be shippy if you want--I ship Dean/Crowley so you decide.

Once there was a dog who followed Sam. His name was Bonesy. But this is not about the dog. Instead it is about the time that Dean got a cat. Maybe it could have been any kind of cat, but it turns out that the cat was black. Like the Impala. Like Dean’s baby. And like demon eyes, but Dean hasn’t thought about Crowley in weeks and he’s not about to start now.

This cat follows him everywhere. Sam thinks maybe it came from under a porch, but Dean is convinced It. Was. Just. There.

They can’t keep it in the car--it really wouldn’t be fair. They could maybe curtail their routes to pet-friendly places to stay, but who wants to subject a cat to even more of the apocalypse, or apocalypse round 9000 as Dean is calling it in his head these days?

Before he leaves town he tells as many people as he can that the cat is named Elvira. He hopes it sticks.

**Author's Note:**

> This a one shot but it is now headcanon so I am putting future Dean-and-cats self-care/emotional h/c one-shots in the followup document "On Any Given Day." Dean has a black cat who lives with him now. The end. Headcanon.


End file.
